1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to bow string releases of the type having a releasable sear for retaining a bow string, and more particularly to a bow string release with a head and trigger having adjustable rotational orientation relative to one another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention is related to my co-pending application Ser. No. 07/758,779 entitled: "Twin Jaw Bow String Release", filed on even date herewith.
In recent years, bow string releases have grown in popularity for both target shooting and hunting. A good release provides uniform control of the bow string and increases accuracy. The release is either hand-held or strapped to the wrist and has a trigger which permits the archer to release the string. Typically, such devices employ a releasable sear that engages the bow string, the sear being movable from a string retaining position to a release position for releasing the string. Releases of this type are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,485,798; 4,066,060; 3,954,095; and 3,898,974. It is also known to use ball type elements in place of the sear to retain and release the string, wherein the ball elements are held by a head and retained in position by a yoke or sleeve. A device of this type is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,594 .
In typical use, the releases are used to maintain the bow string in a cocked position in which the bow string is flexed against the tension of the bow for propelling an arrow supported on the bow string. The arrow includes a notched nock which is configured to receive the bow string to insure stability of the arrow during cocking and release of the bow string. The nock of the arrow is preferably disposed at or near the mid-point of the bow string to insure that the flight of the arrow is as true as possible.
In most applications, the release includes a head incorporating the movable sears for holding and selectively releasing the bow string and a body for housing a trigger which is in communication with the sear mechanism and operable when actuated to open the sear and release the bow string. It is desirable that the rotational orientation of the trigger relative to the sear mechanism be adjustable to accommodate the individual requirements of a variety of users. Typically, the rotational orientation of the sear relative to the trigger is set by the user and is locked in position by locking means such as a set screw or the like. While such devices permit the individual user to adjust the orientation of the trigger and sear to his own individual requirements, it has been found that many users desire a range of calibration since they do not hold the bow and release in precisely the same position at each use. The adjustable devices of the prior art are either of the free rotation type, wherein the orientation cannot be set for the individual user, or are of the locking type wherein once the orientation has been calibrated, it is locked in position.